1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper carrier device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a bumper carrier device for a vehicle which can be rapidly and easily attached to and removed from a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enable a vehicle to carry an object which is difficult to be loaded in a vehicle, such as a bicycle, a carrier is used. That is, a carrier is fixed to the body of a vehicle and holds an object to be carried so that the vehicle can carry the object.
Such a carrier needs to be fixed to the body of a vehicle while the vehicle is carrying an object but it is good for the carrier to be removed from the body of a vehicle when the carrier is not in use, in terms of appearance and fuel efficiency. Accordingly, the carrier needs to be easily attached to and removed from the body of a vehicle, and also needs to be firmly fixed to the body of a vehicle when the carrier is in use.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.